Czyli miłość z prawdziwego zdarzenia
by Lortes
Summary: Annabeth i Percy nie mogą się zachowywać, jak strzeleni strzałą Erosa. Trochę humoru, moja wizja, powojenna sielanka, bez uwzględnienia serii "Olimpijscy Herosi".


_Słowem wstępu : Nie jest to mój debiut. _

_Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie/miniaturka na tej stronie - mam nadzieję, że jakoś zostanie przyjęte._

_Czytając słodkie opowiadania, w których Annabeth i Percy wyznają sobie jak to się kochają i Percy oświadcza się Ann w pierwszych rozdziałach, byłam zdegustowana. Mam swoją wizję związku A/P, nie każdemu musi odpowiadać. Po prostu... przeczytajcie i skomentujcie, co o tym sądzicie_

* * *

- Och, dałabyś już spokój - wywróciłem oczami, podciągając się na metalowej rurze, jednocześnie unikając strumienia ognia.

- Mam. Dać. Ci. Spokój?! - wysyczała, z całej siły pchając pręt, przez co wbił mi się on boleśnie do uda. Warknąłem cicho, podciągając się i robiąc przewrót w przód ponownie uniknąłem ognia.

Z trybun dobiegały głośne wrzaski, śpiewy i śmiechy, a na śmiertelnej zabaweczce bawiło się pięciu herosów.  
Z czego zostały tylko trzy, włącznie ze mną.

Kiedy dziewczyna pociągnęła mocno pręt po swojej stronie, przez co straciłem podparcie dla nóg i zsunąłem się kilka pięter, jęknąłem cicho.

- Dalej się za to gniewasz? - wydyszałem, turlając się pod ostrymi brzytwami kręcącymi się jak wiatrak.

Annabeth była upierdliwa, uparta i pamiętliwa. Każdą drobnostkę zapamiętywała, by dwa miesiące później ci o niej przypomnieć, próbując cię zabić.

I nic nie miało się do rzeczy, że byliśmy razem.

Bądź co bądź, związek mój i Annabeth nigdy nie był, nie jest i nie będzie normalny - każdy, kto spotkał nas pierwszy raz, stwierdziłby, że jesteśmy parą kłócących się kumpli.

I kiedy spadałem, przebijając się przez deski, boleśnie odczułem, czym jest zemsta córki Ateny.

* * *

- Jesteś niewyżyta, Beth - stwierdziłem rano, kiedy leżąc w łóżku szpitalnym odczuwałem konsekwencje "wspaniałej zabawy dla głupich bachorów" Pana D.

Cały tors miałem oklejony bandażami maczanymi w jakichś paskudnych ziołach (mój nos był wrażliwy nawet na powietrze), a lewa noga była usztywniona.

- No dobrze, przyznam... Nieco mnie poniosło - tłumaczyła się, podnosząc niewinnie ręce. Niestety, w Ann nie było nic niewinnego.

- Kobieto, spadłem z wysokości trzech metrów, złamałaś mi nogę i żebra, tylko dlatego, że zapomniałem tego kamyka? - wywróciłem oczami, nieco się podciągając, wpół leżąc. Obok stał kubek z resztką nektaru, ale dla swojego dobra, wolałem nie pić więcej - jeszcze nie miałby kto doprowadzać do furii Beth.

Wzruszyła tylko ramionami, poklepując mnie po policzku, uśmiechając się ciepło. I w tym momencie zapomniałem, że musiałem tkać dla Ateny, by być z jej córką, która zrzuca mnie przy najbliższej okazji z wielkiego-czegoś wspinaczkowego, wbijając metalowe rurki w ciało.

* * *

- Tu, nie tu, Percy - westchnęła, pchając ciężkim żelastwem naprzeciw siebie, coś robiąc z ręką. Nie zwróciłem uwagi co, jak zresztą od dwóch godzin.

- Wiem, tak wiem - mruknąłem, bardziej niż na ruchy miecza, zwracając uwagę na nią.

- Percy! - warknęła, uderzając płaską stroną miecza w moją głowę.

Jęknąłem, przecierając ją.

- Annabeth, zauważyłaś, że nasz związek opiera się na biciu mnie, krzyczeniu na mnie i sprawianie, że ląduje w szpitalu? - zauważyłem błyskotliwie, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Tak naprawdę było kilka... przyjemnych aspektów tej sytuacji. Ale zdecydowanie było ich za mało. Albo mi się wydawało, ale gdy chciałem gdzieś porwać Beth, wyskakiwało znikąd jej rodzeństwo, mówiąc, że albo ma obchód, albo musi im w czymś pomóc, lub inne bzdury. Jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem, był chyba strych, gdzie kiedyś leżały zwłoki goszczące ducha Delfickiego. I nawet jeśli musiałem obrywać z miecza w głowę i ćwiczyć nowe chwyty, to jednak lubiłem te nasze spędzanie czasu, bez rodzeństwa Annabeth.

- Dobrze, dobrze - sapnąłem, ociężale się podnosząc. Annabeth uśmiechnęła się triumfująco, niestety tego nie zauważyłem, przyciągając ją za pomarańczową koszulkę do siebie.

Było parę przyjemnych aspektów.

* * *

- Trzy... dwa... - liczyłem, rozwalony na krześle w swoim domku, kiedy Annabeth leżała na brzuchu na moim łóżku, machając nogami, i śmiejąc się ze mnie. - Jeden...

Niemal równocześnie z ostatnią literą wypowiedzianą przeze mnie, do mojego domku ktoś zapukał, by po sekundzie wparować do naszego pokoju.

Rozejrzał się, a kiedy zauważył Ann śmiejącą się ciągle (ciekawe co było w tej herbacie od Kaliny...) i mnie siedzącego naprzeciwko, z jakimiś papierami w ręku, zarumienił się.

- Ja... Ten... Chciałem spytać... - zaplątał się, zapewne widząc zamiast mnie i Ann połączonych w jakiejś plątaninie na łóżku, dwójkę normalnych kumpli (z czego Beth śmiała się tak, że z brzucha przewaliła się na bok). - Percy, masz może pożyczyć mydło?

- Mam - odparłem z powagą, a Annabeth wydała z siebie kolejną salwę śmiechu. - Weź idź do łazienki, tam chyba powinno być - odparłem z ironią, widząc przyrodniego brata Ann rozglądającego się nieporadnie po pokoju.

Wybłąkał coś, wziął białą kostkę do mycia się i uciekł.

Nie wytrzymałem i parsknąłem śmiechem.

A kiedy dołączyłem do Ann, turlając się z nią, śmiejąc i raz na jakiś czas całując, zastanawiałem się, kiedy kolejny brat, czy siostra blondynki przyjdą coś ode mnie pożyczyć.

* * *

- Właściwie... To nawet cię lubię - oznajmiłem poważnie.

Parsknęła.

- Jackson, jesteśmy razem od roku, a ty mi mówisz, że mnie_ lubisz_?

- No dobra - prychnąłem cicho. - Bardzo cię lubię. Zadowolona?

Spuściła głowę w wyrazie totalnego załamania, kręcąc nią, a ja się poddałem.

- Kocham cię, Mądralo jedna. Nie każ mi tego powtarzać - wydusiłem.

Roześmiała się.

- Też cię kocham, glonojadzie.

Tym razem to ona przekonała się, w jaki sposób syn Posejdona okazuje swą miłość.

* * *

- Percy... - mruknęła cicho.

- No? - spytałem, tkwiąc z twarzą w jej szyi.

- A co jeśli... jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie? - przygryzła wargę, odrywając moją głowę od jej zagłębienia szyjnego, by mnie pocałować.

- Nie wejdzie. Najwyżej Kalina wyjdzie z drzewa poplotkować - oznajmiłem, uśmiechając się zarozumiale do Ann.

Westchnęła cicho.

- Byś mnie zabrał na normalną randkę, a nie obmacywał w lasach - burknęła.

Roześmiałem się mimo woli.

- Z twoimi braćmi jako przyzwoitki? A poza tym, gdzie chciałabyś iść? Do muzeum? - parsknąłem.

Wywróciła oczami.

- Nie, ale zauważ, że jesteśmy razem rok, a nawet mnie nigdzie nie zabrałeś - zmarszczyła brwi.

- Beth, doskonale wiesz, że kolacja, świece i garnitur to nie moja, ani twoja bajka. Tak samo jak słodkie buziaczki na przywitanie i pożegnanie.

Jęknęła, kiedy ją pocałowałem.

- No dobra, też lubię tę obmacywanki w lesie - oznajmiła pokonana.

- No i prawidłowo. Nie oczekuj ode mnie słodkich słówek, dwadzieścia razy na dobę "kocham cię" i dwudziesto-godzinnych rozmów przez telefon, Mądralińska.

- Och, zamknij się już, Glonomóżdżku.


End file.
